The invention relates to a medical system having a pulling device and an active substance chain, the active substance chain having at least two storage units arranged like a chain, and at least one of the storage units is loaded with a medicinal active substance. The invention further relates to a pulling device for pulling an active substance chain loaded with a medicinal active substance.
German published patent application DE 2 320 373 A describes active substance chains, which are loaded with antibiotics and can be placed in wound cavities. Such active substance chains often comprise a PMMA plastic (polymethyl methacrylate), which is provided with incorporated antibiotics. These active substance chains are placed, for example, next to the artificial hip joint in the case of hip replacements, in order to prevent possible inflammations. However, depending on the indication, the active substance chains must be removed again after a few days to up to a few weeks. This removal, however, is sometimes very difficult, because the active substance chains are enclosed by newly formed connective tissue.
In the prior art it is known, for removal, to grip the active substance chains at a projecting end with tweezers, forceps, or a nail holder and to pull it out by hand. This frequently leads to the tearing and/or splitting of individual elements of the active substance chains. In such a case, the surgeon is forced to open the wound further, in order to then reach the rest of the active substance chain. This can introduce new infections and/or can prolong the healing process of the patient.